


bluer than blue

by nulla_rimane



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nulla_rimane/pseuds/nulla_rimane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blue has babies. owen confesses his love to claire. the t-rex returns. did i mention blue has babies? control what happens next with suggestions/prompts in your reviews/comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were four of them. Four oval-shaped, beige-tinted eggs, all grouped together in a neat bundle. They were each a different size than the other, but none of them brought the word large to mind. In fact, he might've mistaken them for some freakish mushrooms and walked right on by them if Blue hadn't taken pains to show him.

For hell's sake, he hadn't even known she was pregnant. Didn't even think she could _get_ pregnant.

 _Some Alpha you are,_ Claire had snorted at first when he'd shared his discovery with her later that night. But then she'd grown serious and twisted in his arms to peer up at him, hesitating in that way she had when she was thinking too much. Psychoanalyzing, he teased her.

"Is she .. are they .." _Going to be okay?_ The rest of the sentence had hung unfinished in the air between them, a landmine neither of them really wanted to touch, Owen less so than Claire and with good reason.

Out of Delta, Charlie, and Echo, Blue had been his 'favorite'. It wasn't an accurate term, favorite, not really, but it was the only term people outside of Jurassic World seemed to understand. People like the media, for instance.

His jaw tightened as he remembered baby Blue, newly hatched, only as big as his two palms put together and gazing at him with round, reptilian eyes the color of molten amber. _Beautiful,_ had been his first thought .. and then _fuck, ow, ow,_ as she'd leapt forwards and latched onto one of his fingers with deadly precision.

The others had hatched early the next day, tumbling out of their shells in a clumsy, disoriented daze. With Blue's assistance, he'd cared for them, asserted himself as their Alpha. Raised them, like they were his fucking _kids._

No, _favorite_ did not even scratch the surface of what Blue meant to him. The correct term, he'd tried to tell people, was Beta. Blue was his Beta, like he was her Alpha. It was simple, they should've been able to understand, but no matter how many times he'd repeated himself, not a single person had grasped the concept of the squad's hierarchy. An Alpha was the leader. A Beta was the second in-command. Simple fuckin' English, folks. The shit the military was built on. Basic power triangle. Alpha, Beta, Pack.

Claire had been the only one to ever, truly, understand and, for that, he loved her more than words could express. He stared down at her heart-shaped face and was momentarily captured by the intensity of her mint-green eyes. They'd had a rocky start in their relationship, he and Claire, complete with mutant dinosaurs and mass destruction. Now a year----almost two---had passed since the carnage of Isla Nublar or what he jokingly referred to as 'The Clincher'. And yet .. yet she still got him. She understood his reservations.

"Owen?" she whispered, gently bringing him back to the situation at hand.

He sighed and scrubbed his free hand over his face, wincing as the stubble on his jaw abraded the skin of his palm. The prickly discomfort, though, grounded him.

"I don't know," he admitted finally, dropping his hand back to Claire's waist and pulling her close. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and willing it to calm his inner anxieties. "I don't know."

_I don't know if Blue or her babies are going to be okay. But God, I sure as hell hope so._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liliam237 asked: Please please can Claire be Owen's new beta?
> 
> Sure! This chapter's for you :)
> 
> Warnings: oral sex.

If looks could kill, then his girlfriend would've been dead a long time ago from Blue's resentment-filled glares.

He wasn't sure when it had started. Maybe when they'd returned to the island and reopened the park. He and Clare had been practically married at that point—always together. Living together, spending their lunch breaks together, arriving and leaving the resort together ..

Owen thought it was the breaks that bothered Blue the most. Before the Indominus had brought him and Claire together, he'd spent his lunch breaks with his squad, talking to them and sharing the occasional tidbit of ham sandwich. He hadn't known how important those hours had been to the velociraptors .. to Blue and pangs of guilt had become a regular occurrance.

He'd brought Claire along to see the nest, after she'd expressed her concern the previous night. Once upon a time, the practical redhead had seen the velociraptors—and the rest of the resort's dinosaurs—as mere assets of the park. Profit to be made, percentages. During the chaos and unnecessary death wrought by the Indominus, however, Owen had seen that change, in the tears she had shed over a dying apatosaurus.

He'd fallen in love with her there, as they had kneeled beside the creature and watched it pass into the cold clutches of death.

Now Owen kneeled beside the opposite of death: life, four little bundles of it. Claire hung back and honestly, he couldn't blame her, since Blue was hovering over the nest like the protective mother she was and would remain, for quite some time even after her young had hatched. Females of any species, whether human or dinosaur, he believed, had some level of conscious maternal instinct. It was just part of their nature.

And while he didn't exactly approve of Blue treating Claire like some interloper after everything they'd been through, he was too caught up in his feelings to scold her. Pride, disbelief, nostalgia, and awe were just a few emotions he was feeling as he gently caressed one of the eggs-it was just so incredible .. When Claire leaned over his shoulder to have a peek for herself and Blue leapt forward as if to attack, however, Owen knew he had to intervene before things got nasty.

He stood and insinuated himself between the two in a single fluid motion, a hand outstretched to keep the velociraptor at a safe distance. Behind him, Claire was trembling something fierce and he wanted to reassure her but he knew he had to defuse Blue first before turning his back on her.

"Blue, stand down," he ordered firmly, meeting the raptor's smoldering amber gaze. She stared recklessly back at him and if he didn't know better, he would've thought she was being sassy, the little shit. Then Owen realized that the velociraptor wasn't staring at him at all, instead looking over his shoulder at Claire, with a sort of expression that sent a chill down his spine.

It was the same expression that Delta had given Blue years ago, when she'd challenged the older female for dominance. Blue had won, of course, but the battle had been long and bloody and Owen had felt torn, watching the two go at it. This was the exact same expression, too, except on Blue's face. Aimed towards Claire, too, of all people. Strange.

He shook his head and would've dismissed it entirely, if the velociraptor hadn't made a frustrated chatter and tried to sidestep him. Claire screamed and Owen moved to block the attack without thinking and the two of them collided with one another.

Later he would look back on the moment and be thankful that Blue hadn't turned on him, but all he could feel then was disbelief and confusion. Sweat prickled Owen's armpits as he lowered himself into a crouch, preparing for another clash of wills. But Blue leapt back, away from him, and after sufficiently expressing her anger in a nearly deafening shriek, she gave the two of them her back and disappeared into the foliage.

He remained where he was for a moment, his palms tingling with the memory of having felt the velociraptor's scales. Claire's shuddering exhale brought him back to the present.

"What was that all about?" she asked. He didn't have an answer and the two of them lapsed back into a comfortable silence, their fingers entwining as they observed the nest for a few moments longer, before deciding to return home.

The silence would follow them there, only to be shattered when Owen took the redhead into his arms and not long after that, into their bed, seduced by his girlfriend's skimming fingertips and hot green gaze. Their lips met over and over again, his mouth overtaking hers in a fierce contest of wills.

Though Owen fought a valiant battle, he was eventually forced to admit defeat when Claire bent her head and stretched her lips to fit over the girth of his engorged cock. Without warning, she then swallowed him down to the hilt and he could've sworn he felt her smile around her mouthful of swollen flesh, the wrench.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ he wondered absently, while outwardly groaning as the redhead hollowed her cheeks and bobbed on his cock, creating a glorious, glorious friction. Owen was helpless to do anything but tangle his fingers lightly in her hair and try not to squirm as he allowed Claire to have her wicked way with him. His turn would come later in the night, this they both knew.

Claire especially knew, too often remembering the way her boyfriend would slide his throbbing cock home inside her without warning on random nights, the sweet sensations never failing to wake her up.

But a different memory lingered in the back of Owen's mind: the memory of Blue's challenge, the way her molten amber eyes had glared daggers at Claire over his shoulder. He couldn't say that it didn't worry him, because it did. Deeply.

 _I'll call Barry in the morning,_ he resolved finally, and just in time, too, because Claire started to hum then and the vibrations played along his cock, effectively short-circuiting his brain and putting an end to his wayward thought processes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remember, you can submit prompts in your reviews/messages/comments and decide where the story goes! Thanks for all your follows and favorites, it means a lot 3
> 
> In the next chapter .. Owen calls Barry. The eggs begin to hatch, one by one.


End file.
